DoctorPatient Love Story
by emosniperwolf
Summary: Bella was in a car accident. she only knows that charlie is her father because she has amnesia. carlisle is her doctor they fall in love. pairings, c/b, r/j, em/a, es/ed
1. Chapter 1

**Chap. 1**

Have you ever had a near death experience? I have. My life flashed before my eyes. Oh, I should probably tell you who I am. Well, I'm Izzy or Bella. I don't care which. Do you want to know when I had my near death experience?

Well, it happened six months ago. I was living in Phoenix with my mom when it happened. I was driving home from school. I was going through an intersection when a drunk or, just a bad, driver hit the driver side of my Dodge Truck. I went spinning straight into a stoplight. The impact broke both my arms and my ankle. I was in the hospital for two weeks in a coma. I can't remember anything except what I've been told, well except that my dad, Charlie, in Forks, Washington.

When the doctors and my mom realized I had memory loss except the dad thing, they decided to send me to him. So now I'm min Forks trying to bring back my memory. I'm in my room waiting for dad to get back from The Diner.

Dad finally got home. He brought soup for me.

"Hey Bells, you ready for your Dr. Appointment tomorrow?" asked dad.

"Not really. I don't like doctors or hospitals." I answered.

"Well your doctor is Dr. Cullen. He just moved here with his kids."

"Cool, so what are his kid's names?" I asked.

"Well, there's Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, and Esme."

"What grades are they in?" I asked.

"Well Emmett, Alice, and Jasper are in you grade so they're juniors. Rosalie, Edward, and Esme are Seniors." He answered.

"Cool. Well, I better get to bed. Goodnight, Dad" I said.

I went up to my bedroom. I grabbed my pajamas, and my toiletries bag. I went to the bathroom and took a shower and changed into my pajamas. When I got back to my room, I felt ready to pass out. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll update when i have ten reviews  
the more you review the quicker i'll update

~Aceter, or J.C.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**CPOV(Yeah it's Carlisles' POV)**

I'm at the hospital with a patient. Her name is Bella Swan. She's amnesic, has two broken arms, and a broken ankle. Apparently the only thing she remembered after coming out of her comatose state, was that her father, (who happens to be Chief of Police), lives here in Forks.

She has the most beautiful voice, I've ever heard in my three-hundred odd years of existence.She has brown wavy hair, deep dark chocolate eyes. A petite figure, a few inches taller then Alice. Long legs, pale features, cherry red lips, and a pretty blush.

"OK. Bella, your healing up nicely. Do you remember anything from before?" I asked.

"Umm... nope. It's all black when I try to remember. Sorry Dr. Cullen." she apologized. Why she's apologizing i don't know. Seems like she always puts others before her or she just apologizes a lot. Oh, well moving on.

"It's not your fault, Bella. A drunk driver hit you broke your bones, put you in a comatose state, and because of that you are amnesic. And if your going to call me anything call me Carlisle please. I have a feeling that we will be seeing more of each other outside and in the hospital." I said.

"Alright, Carlisle. I know all that but it still feels like its my fault." She said.

"How do you figure it to be your fault? How could you have stopped him? How could you have known you were going to get hit by a drunk driver? It isn't your fault. You couldn't have stopped it from happening unless you could go back in time. But if you did it would have been someone else that all this happened to." I ranted to her. She's thinks its her fault how does she figure that.

"I know it..just feels like i could have done something to stop it from happening." she said.

Then to my surprise she started to cry. I got up from my chair, and took her into my arms. When she was in my arms, I sat on the chair she had just occupied. I felt this huge shock go through my system when my skin touched her skin. It felt like my body had fireworks going off in it. After a few minutes she started to quiet down. Then she started to squirm. I figured she wanted me to let go so I did. But she grabbed onto me and held tight. She started to squirm again, this time i knew to get comfortable. I started to feel, extreem lust, I think. It made me harden instantly. I was the one that started to squirm now. We got compfortable. She laid her head down on my chest. She, I guess, decided to ask me questions, because she asked me What my favorite color was?

"Well, its blue."

"OK, what's your favorite book?"

"Umm.. I'd have to say Pride and Prejudice." (AN: If his favorite book is mentined in the saga then I'm sorry I don't own the books so i couldn't check. If it does please tell me and I'll change it.) I said.

"Favorite author?"

"Anne Rickay." (AN: Made up author but if she's a real author then I didn't know)

"Favorite quote?"

"Do unto others as you would have them do unto you." (AN: like drink humans cus i have a feeling he wouldn't want someone drinking him dry.) She looked at the clock then and we realized that we had been in here much to long.

"Oh, well I better go." She said.

"Yes and your next appointment is in three days. So we can continue this then." I said. Boy, I sure can't wait till then I really want to see her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

BPOV

I was on my way home when I saw something coming towards the driver side of my truck. I looked towards it. It was a semi. I sped up, it hit right behind my door, I went spinning straight into the guard rail. My head hit the window of my truck. The window shattered into millions of pieces seconds later. I heard someone calling 911. It seemed like hours later but was probably minutes later I heard sirens. I heard people talking. That's when I smelt it, salt and rust, blood, my blood. I heard someone say.

"Bella, dear God…"

That's the last thing I heard before everything went black.

Beep…Beep.

What's that noise?

Beep…Beep.

I tried to open my eyes. But it felt like I was trying to lift ten pound weights with them. I tried, and tried. Nothing worked. I eventually felt them open, but I couldn't see anything. It was all black.

Beep. Beep. Beep…Beep.

There's that noise again. I tried lifting my hand this time and felt tubes hit it. That's when I remembered everything. The car crashes. My birthdays'. My mom's craziness. My eyes flew open, while I flew up in the bed. I gasped my head hurt so badly. I felt someone grab my hand, it was ice cold. I lay back down on the bed.

"Bella, its Carlisle. I want you to open your eyes." He said. I tried, I really did but I couldn't see anything.

"Carlisle, my eyes won't open." I said.

"Bella, your eyes are open."

"Then why can't I see anything its all black."

"Hold on, Bella. OK. I'm going to shine this light in your eyes and I want you to tell me if you see it OK???" He asked.

"OK."

"Do you see the light?"

"Nope."

"Well, Bella I'm sorry to say this but I'm positive that at least for now you are blind it may were off, it may not."

I broke down and started to cry. I felt Carlisle pick me up and put me in his lap. I cuddled into it. I tried to find his lips so I could kiss him but since I couldn't see him, it was hard.

**A week later  
**

I was still blind. Carlisle had talked to my dad about living with him and his family so that he could just do my check up's there. And so incase my eyesight came back. Carlisle was taking me to his house today. We got into his car and he pulled me to him and kissed me passionately. When we pulled apart I was panting for breath. I wished so much in that moment I could see.

"OK. Let's get going." He held my hand the entire way. Occasionally I would feel him kiss one of my knuckles'.

When we got to the house, I started to freak out. What if they don't like me, what if they think I'm a freak, what if they… I was interrupted in my thought process.

"Bella, we're here. Come on." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, what if they don't like me? What if they think us being together is wrong? What if-"

"Bella stop. They will like you, I've talked to them. They said as long as were happy together then they won't say anything because they want us to be happy." He said.

Ok I know that this is a short chapter but I didn't have all that much time to right it as its midnight and my dad's making me get off the computer so, I'll try to write another one tomorrow if I have time.

Hope you liked

R&R please

~Styfle, A.K.A. J.C.


	4. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE SO READ IT

OK

I know that you guys hate author notes but this is really important.. So please just read it and don't just skip it.

OK I'm not sure if I can finish my stories for twilight. Why you maybe asking? Well because I've gotten off the twilight kick and I think that's mainly because there are no stories anymore that I've found interesting.

So if you guys really want me to finish my stories either review this author note or PM. If you guys don't or if I don't get enough review or PM's then I'm going to put my stories up for adoption, SO I'm really sorry to all of you for wasting you time but I wanted to make sure you knew about what may happen. So get your sorry butts in gear and start reviewing or PMing me.

For the people that have reviewed so far for my stories I'm glad you like my stories but, I'm starting to lose all interest in writing these stories if anyone, would like to adopt one of my stories PM me and write me another chap. For the story you want to adopt that's all.

The one story I'm not giving up on is First and Last love because I have it all planned out so any of my other's review or PM

~Peace, styfle


	5. Chapter 5

Okaii guys I know its been a long time for this story but thats because i just havent had the insperation to write for it and this might really end up sucking cus im writing it at ten at night and that might not seem late to some of you it is to me cus i have to get up at six in the morning tomorrow for school i hope you guys like this and i dont care if you hate it leave me flames that way i can no how much i need to make up to you for waiting so long oh so loved readers!! okaii so i just read through what chapters i have posted and i read through the thrid one and i noticed something i didnt before i said she had two broken arms before in the 1 and 2 chappies but she was driving in the third. so i'm gonna do this in even though she broke both arms one arm is a hairline break and the other was a lot worse the bone broke in 2 pieces. so that fixes that problem.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

EPOV (a/n: okaii i dont like doing edward povs cus i dont like him cus hes to possesive but its needed.)

We could all hear them heading up the drive towards the house. _'Edward make sure that you guys are nice to her shes freaked out that you all won't like her so be nice and tell Rosalie that if she is mean i will shut down all of her credit cards and bank accounts for two months and she won't be able to use any one elses!!!!' carlisle thought._

"Rosalie your going to have to be nice. Carlisle said that if you aren't he'll shut down your bank accounts and credit cards for two months and you won't be able to use any one elses either." I said to her.

"He wouldn't!!!!" She shrieked.

"Oh he would. I just had a vision of Calisle cutting your cards to shreds then ripping them up and calling the banks to shut down your accounts. So you better be nice." Alice said.

"Fine!!!" She shrieked again. And this time it was in my ear.

We all heard them pull up to the house. We all also heard Bella start to worry about us not liking her. Oh boy if she new what we were she'd freak.

They slowly started to walk up to the house. It must be hard for Bella to be blind have a broken arm and ankle. I would probably die from going that slow. It must be torture for Carlisle to go that slow.

Once they finally did get into the house we were all gathered in front of the front door waiting for them to enter so we could introduce ourselves to her.

As soon as they stepped into the house Alice attacked. No not really she just ran over to Bella and started rambling and hugging her.

"HiI'mAlice!!!YoumustbeBella!!!OMG!!!'tlikeshopping!!Ohwell,I'''!!!!" (A/N: This Alice actually think about what Bella would actually wear.)("Hi, I'm Alice!!! You must be Bella!!! OMG!!!We need to go shopping though I have a feeling you don't like shopping! Oh well, I'll just go by myself and buy what I think you''ll like and what you will wanna actually where!!!!")

If Bella understood what she had said I'd be amazed cause even us vampires had a hard time understanding what she said.

"Okaii. Sure! Alice you were right about me not liking to shopping, it's the thing i least like to do. Oh and umm...well could you tell me what you look like to me 'cause i can't see?" Bella asked nervously. It seemed like she was afraid to ask for anything like if she did we would get mad at her.

_"Edward please make sure that you tell Jasper to calm down Alice when ever she talks to Bella. I'm afraid that it may cause Bella to freak out and try to move to quickly would could make it worse for herself then it needs to be. Oh and also, please try to keep out of her thoughts because she is a very private person so be careful." _

I quickly nodded my head so that Bella wouldn't see. i watched as all the others introduced themselves and I was the last one to introduce tnemself.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Edward, i have bronzish hair and topaz eyes. I'm 6'1", and am a junoir and the high school." Once i was done i noticed her starting to walk up to me.

Slowly she walked up to me and raised her hands. I was wondering what she was doing when all of a sudden I felt her hands running across my face. they went everywhere. I quickly figured out what she was doing when she was memorizing my face with her hands so she knows what I look like okaii.

* * *

**BPOV**(cus that's all i needed done in Edwards POV)

This sucks did i have 2 go blind? and after i just met the man for me? God must hate me i mean honestly you have got to be kidding me that first i get amnesia then i go blind what the hell is wrong with me? what have i done that is so bad for this all to happen to me.

"Carlisle what happens if they get tired of me what happens then? Because i don't wanna go and live with Charlie again!!!" I was about ready to cry.

"they won't get tired of you. you won't go back to living with Charlie cause tonight i have something to tell you but you won't be able to tell anyone else about it because in reality i'm not even supposed to tell you about this because it's a big secret between my family and others in the world." He said.

Okaii now I'm really curious about what he's going to say to me! What if it's something bad like they all know the cure for cancer but aren't telling anyone? Ok so maybe that's far fetched. But what if they know the cure for the common cold? OMFC my mind is going way to far. I'll just have to wait and see.

(A.N.: this is happening after she's been introdueced to evryone.)

* * *

**Okaii so that was chappie four now i know its not that good but get over it cus i didnt get to finish this for a while cus i didnt have our laptop and id saved on this. that's also because were letting my moms friend roberta use it for college so i only have it on the weekends. also it may be a little outta wack but i tried my best.**


	6. Chapter 6

Okaii! I'm back! I'm trying to update almost all of my stories this coming week! Yeah! Now onto the story!

Chapter 5

CPOV

I couldn't believe she thought my family..no..our family would ever get tired of her! No matter what they think she will always be apart of my life. And I know that everyone except for Rosalie is happy for me. Because I have been alone since before I changed Edward.

If Rosalie couldn't be happy that I have finally found someone then she can leave. She may not like that it is with a human but if she could see how happy Bella made me then she would understand.

What erks me is that everyone is worried about what will happen when she cuts herslef or something. They still think that Jasper is our main problem with having to leave. Alice, Jasper, and I are the only ones that know the real reason fore having to leave. It was because they didn't have faith in Jasper, and that also their bloodlust was being put into him because of the emotions.

I knew that he would never hurt her and that Bella would think the same. She probably will think that.

BPOV

"Carlisle? Carlisle? CARLISLE!" I yelled trying to get his attention.

It seemed when I finally yelled his name he caught on. I could slightly hear him turn towards me.

"Yes, Bella?" he asked.

"Umm... can I go see where I'll be staying? I mean if that's not a problem. You don't have to but I thought I could put my stuff away-" I stumbled trying to make it sound less like a demand.

"Bella, it's fine. Here just hand me your stuff and you can stay down here and get to know the others." he responded.

Before I could say anything, my hands were empty of my bags. I felt a slight breeze go by. I couldn't even get a word out before I felt someone grasp hold of my hand and pull my towards what I was assuming was the living room.

"Umm...excuse me? Who are you and where are you taking me?" I asked lightly.

"Oh my appologies Darlin'. I'm Jasper. I'm taking you into our living room." he answered while continuing to walk forward.

Within seconds I was sitting down. I didn't know what to do because I felt so out of place. It seemed like Jasper knew that because he started to talk.

"So Bella. What do you like to do for fun?" asked Jasper.

"Well, I liked to read and draw. I also liked to learn about history mostly the Civil War period but that's mainly because of my great-great-great-great Uncle Jasper Whitlock. His sister was my great-great-great-great grandmother. And he apparently went to war before he was 18 because he wanted, from what I can remember my great grandmother saying, to go and do something that would make their father proud." I stated proudly.

My response was met with silence. I was starting to get worried. No one was making a sound. It was as if they were frozen in time. That feeling to run came over me, but I refrained. I didn't actually want to leave but this was freaking me out. Finally I got a response.

"Bella tonight you are going to get the surprise of your life when we tell you everything and our stories also." was all that Alice would say.

I didn't know what to make of that so I just kept my mouth closed. Before I knew it Carlisle was back. He sat down beside me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Everyone how do you feel about just telling Bella right now? Because I'm sure she very curious and about to explode with questions." Carlisle asked the others.

I didn't get to hear a response so I assumed they nodded their heads. Carlisle turned me to him so he could I assume see my facial expressions to see how I was taking it.

"Bella this is something that you can only talk about wtih my family and no one else. Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Okay. Well, this is going to sound very strange. But well. Do you believe in Vampires?"

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"Because, well. You see-" He was cut off.

"Bella we are vampires. We drink from animals, which to other vampires makes us seem like vegetarians. I can feel emotions, Alice sees the future, and Edward can read all minds except for yours. There I said it!" Jasper almost screeched.

I almost didn't believe them but then I thought about it. None of the others were trying to tell me that Jasper was nuts, so I guess it was true. I don't get why they would think I would care. I mean come on this is cool. I live with vampires.

"Oh my god. That is so cool! I can't believe I actually get to live with vampires. Eeeep!" I exclaimed.

None of them new what to say. Which I found quite funny to say the least. Okay so maybe I found it completely hilarious that they couldn't come up with a response. I don't think they took that well though cause of them scoffed.(guess who)

"Oh! I'm not laughing at you for being vampires. I'm laughing because none of you can come up with a response. Duh!" I said.

"Bella, would you like to know why I told you that you would get a surprise tonight along with this?" Alice asked.

"Yes." I responded.

"Bella, the surprise is that my name is actually Jasper Whitlock. I was born in Texas the year 1844. I had two sister's. And I went to the army the year I turned 17. Before I left my oldest sister had married a man by the name of Jackson." Jasper explained.

My brain couldn't catch up fast enougth. That would me he was my great-great-great-great Uncle Jasper. I launched myself at him to hug him. Lucky for me was was in the chair directly across from me. I started to cry I was so happy.

"Uncle Jasper! I can't believe it. I get to meet you even though you should be dead!" I yelled happily. He rubbed my back and held me tightly.

I had a feeling that if he could cry he would. I wanted to scream it to the world.

"Would you please tell what actually went on during the war cause I don't think that any of the history books on the war are actually correct. Please?" I begged.

"Okay. I will as long as you tell me everything you know of that happened after I left for war." He bargained.

I quickly agreed wanting to get as much information as I could. And I could tell he wanted to give and receive it just as much as me.

Okaii yes I know it's short. But spare me cause I will try to get another out tomorrow night.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright so i know its been longer then i said i would take to update but i was updateing my Tears and Bottles story. I'm gonna try and finish and update my stories one at a time now.

Chapter 6

JPOV

I'm so happt that Carlisle brought Bella to our home. TO think that she is a grand-niece of mine. Even though I jsut met her I feel like I've known her for forever. Now that I think about it she acts just like my sister did. And that includes being blind. Hmmm...Maybe her mother is my sister Stella Marie. That could explain why her name is what her name is.

"Bella who were you named after?" I asked.

"Well, from what my mom says, I was named after... Oh! After both of your sisters. Great Aunt Isabella, and Great- Grandma Marie.(she's having memory flashbacks.) Well when I was born my parents weren't married and they hadn't planned to get married either. So on my birth certificate it says my names is Isabella Marie Whitlock. But when I was... oh how old was I? Oh right! I was four. Well apparently Charlie wasn't happy anymore with my name being Whitlock so whenever I came up here, he would just tell everyone my name was Swan. And I just got used to it so I never thought about correcting him. My name is still legaly Whitlock."

I was so surprised and happy that our name was being carried on. I had been so worried that our name was going to end when I went to war. I had so many questions about our family. I wanted to know all of it. It didn't matter to me how little she knew but if she knew anything I would be so happy.

"So do you know of anyone else with the Whitlock lastname?" I was practically begging for information.

"Actually there is. All you have to do is go to our family website that my mom made and you'll find everyone in the family. She made it when I was about 6 years old. Take me to your computer." was all she let me know.

Carefully I took her over to our computer and opened up an internet window for her. I wasn't sure if she was going to have me type for her or what but I waited anyway. She started to type in a web-addresse.

"Jasper? Does that say ?(is as far as I know not an actual website. But if you manage to find it then tell me and i will fix it.)" asked Bella. Surprisingly it did say that. I thought she would have trouble typing.

"Yeah it does. So this is the site with all of out family on it?" I asked. She nodded her head and got up, leaveing me alone to look at the website.

I was so preoccupied i didn't even realize that everyone was behind me looking at the website with me. It had some pictures especially of the couples and babies. The only reason I knew that the family was behind me was because one of the girls cooed at a baby picture. You don't want to know what happened next.

BPOV

I was so glad that i was getting my memory back and that I had met Uncle Jasper. Once I had the website up I went to find Carlisle. It didn't take me long cause I ended up running into him. Luckily he caught me otherwise I more then likely would have gotten a concussion(sp?). He held me to his just for a few moments before he lifted my chin up and kissed me. We had been kissing for so long that neither of us heard the family sneak up on us.

"Ewww. Mom, Dad! That is something we should never see." I jerked back and turned around. I was sure I hadn't heard that right. But I could have sworn that one of them called me mom.

"What did you just call me?" I was begging that I just heard wrong.

"Umm...Mom?" Emmett I think said. Oh boy he better hope that he runs if I ever get turned into a vampire. I'm to young to be a mother especially one of there's.

"Emmett you might want to be careful what you say. Cause I just saw Bella beating the crap out of you as a vampire." Alice warned him.

The next thing we all heard was him running out of the room. It sounded almost like he was screaming no but I wasn't sure. I started to giggle I thought it was hilarious that even though I wasn't a vampire yet. Hmm...I wonder if I could convince Carlisle to change me. It would be so great if I could.

So that's another chapter hope you liked it I know it isn't very long but I'm having trouble cus I've been getting so little sleep I'll try and make the last chapter's longer


	8. Chapter 8 AN PLEASE READ

I'm sorry to say but to all of you readers that put this story on alert are going to be disappointed. I am going to put this story as complete even if it actually isnt i will get back to it one day but as of right now i have no desire to finish this story or any of my stories.i just have not felt like completeing these stories. im sorry to all of u who have waited. If any of you would like i will allow u to adopt one. Each person gets to chose one or two fics they want to adopt but in the final decision u will only get one of your picks. I'm sorry but i will not be writing any stories until this coming summer because this is my freshman year in high school and i need to keep my mind on grades so i can get into a good college and get a lot of scholarships. I hope you all understand 3 my-immortal-love-is-Jasper A.K.A. J.C. 


End file.
